


The Smart Thing To Do

by Kaoupa



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Parody, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: What do you do when the world has gone mad and you're still sane?





	The Smart Thing To Do

“Let me see if I have this right.” 

Lor’themar’s voice was filled with suffering, even as he spoke. His tone was the tone of someone who is asking a question he already knows the answer to, hates the answer to, and is asking anyways in the faint hope that something has changed about the answer.

“Sylvanas and the Horde in Kalimdor led a massive march on Ashenvale and Teldrassil, and have burned it to the ground. In the meantime, while they were away, the Alliance, instead of trying to chase them away from their world tree, instead marched on the Undercity and took it over. Leaving us as the last Horde bastion in the Eastern Kingdoms, and the draenei's Exodar as the last major Alliance settlement in Kalimdor.”

The blood elf messenger in front of him, a similar look of misery on her face as that on Lor'themar’s, nodded sadly.

“Instead of trying to talk things out after the Legion has finally been driven back, the idiots in charge of both sides have decided to try their hand again at getting as many of us as possible killed.”

Another nod came, with the messenger looking at the ground as she gave her response.

Lor’themar stared into the distance through a window, seeing the Isle of Quel’Danas and the Sunwell’s plateau in the distance - he fancied, some days, that he could see the fountain of light that the Prophet Velen had ignited with Mu’ru’s heart spilling out even with the sun up.

A small part of him was suggesting that he go to the island and jump in. Just to see what happened.

Frankly, who cared if he got tossed through the Twisting Nether? Maybe he could end up somewhere that made more sense than here…

“Lord Theron! There’s a disturbance!”

The urge to scream or jump in the Sunwell grew stronger.

“A faction of the Draenor Frostwolf clan has arrived in the Bazaar and is setting up a stand! Their leader has requested to speak with you.”

 

The Exodar…

“Child, what are you doing?”

The Prophet Velen had mixed feelings about what was happening at that moment.

Seeing his people’s kin from the alternate Draenor was always a pleasure - even if many had still died, they still outnumbered his own, and in the end, far fewer had been lost thanks to the early intervention of both the Alliance and the Horde.

However, he wasn’t sure what exactly they were doing. Even if Yrel was here. The large number of portals that were starting to form only made him more uneasy.

“Uncle!” The young Exarch beamed, giving him a hug, before she drew back. “We’re evacuating our people.”

Of the responses Velen had expected, that was not one of them. “We’ve come to help you!” Had been one. “We’re here to discuss further diplomatic ties” had been another.

But evacuating?

“There was a council of the Exarchs after we sent scouts here, learned of recent events, and we decided that this was the best move to make. As far as I know, the orcs decided to send a party to the Horde factions, but I’m not sure how many of them will accept.”

“Yrel, what are you talking about?” the Prophet asked, still confused why he had not seen this coming - while the alternate version of his people tended to be less foreseeable in his visions, this was hardly something that he thought he could have missed.

The priestess turned paladin gave him a confused look.

“Both of your leaders are crazy, and so are their followers, so we’re taking everyone that’s still sane and seeing if they want to move in with us. Isn’t it obvious?”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, after the whole “Battle for Azeroth” was announced to be yet another match between the Alliance and Horde, plus the Burning of Teldrassil and the Invasion of the Undercity, I just wanted to smack someone at Blizzard. It took me less than an hour to type this up.


End file.
